


Heh, newbs.

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: Eddie gave birth to his son, Damien, 8 months ago. Now that Damien is spending the next two days with his grandparents, what will Eddie and Richie do?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Heh, newbs.

Richie excitedly ran in the room and met Eddie’s eyes. 

Eddie quickly sat up from his graceful sprawl on the bed. “Is he-“

“Gone?” Richie was heaving as if he’d run a mile. “Yes he’s gone.” 

“How much-“ 

“Time?” Richie laughed incredulously, “Oh, baby we’ve got two days! 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Eddie spread his legs and seductively motioned Richie towards him. 

“Ah, fuck yea.” Richie moaned and messily threw off his shirt and pants. “Hello, Mama!” 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Eddie scolded Richie as he settled between Eddie’s legs. 

Things got heated quickly and before they could *COUGH* get down to business *COUGH* they pulled apart. 

“Uh, god it’s been so long since we’ve-“ 

“Slept! I know!” Richie whispered excitedly. 

“Well let’s get to business! Not a second can be wasted!” Eddie urges as he turns to get under their deliciously warm, comfortable, and god forsakenly amazing duvet.

“I love you so much.” Richie chuckled as he dove under the covers and pressed Eddie’s freckled back to his chest.

“I love you too. Now shut up! I need sleep.” Eddie quietly muttered as he fell into a deep bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, my wonderful almonds, I don’t know either. I was just playin me some wii sports and the idea popped in my head. Completely unwelcome. Scoff. Moving on. I hope you enjoy. Toodles! 
> 
> Richie and Eddie are both 23


End file.
